The new Coreopsis cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Coreopsis varieties. The open pollination resulting in this new variety was made during August of 2013.
The seed parent is the unpatented, propriety variety referred to as ‘Q5310-1’. The pollen parent is ‘Q5309-1’, not patented. The new variety was discovered in July of 2014 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2012 crossing in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘CSGZ0005’ was first performed by terminal vegetative cuttings during September of 2014 at a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. Subsequent propagation by vegetative cuttings has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in more than 20 successive generations.